


Leading the Wizard World into the 21st Century part2

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hermione & Percy are still trying to reform the dark ages acommodations and lifestyle of Hogwarts. Dean Thomas is testing muggle ghost contraptions on all ghosts and ghouls. None of them are pleased. Will fame change their mind?The only people Delphini could recruited for her eatdeath squad are purebloods who think she'll create the wizard version of smart phones, internet, tv, instragram, snapchat, and fast food. Instead they tell her to take a leaf out of muggle terrorirst groups. Voldy & Bella take her to a  concert to get her to learn from the best,  muggle terrorists, poison of society.  They mistake the singer as the terrorist.





	Leading the Wizard World into the 21st Century part2

**Author's Note:**

> Part1:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11085960#comments

Hermione huffed as she walked down the main entrance with  a box full of lightbulbs that ran on batteries. "I had to order 100 of these," she huffed. "They didn't come with batteries either. I hope the batteries last." She sighed. "Who am I kidding? We'll just have to make copies of good batteries"

McGonagall sighed as the floating candles in the Great Hall were now floating, solar powered lights. "Remind me why we replaced those candles again?" she said, coming out of the Great Hall. "We already have muggle solar powered storm lights in every hall and room along with your muggle light bulbs."

"Flood lights," Hermione corrected her. "And the candles in the Great Hall are a fire hazard. All you have to do is make sunny time a day to charge the solar lights."

"We never change the weather patterns!" McGongall gapsped. 

"We are not replacing fireplaces with electriky fireplaces," McGonagall said. "No one will know how to floo in them."

"Of course not, it wouldn't work here," Hermione replied, quickly. "It's not safe to floo into either."

Percy came from the main entrance. "I talked to the shop owners at Hogsmeade. They replaced their stock of quills and ink with pens, pencils, and highlighters. They also replaced scrolls of parchment with notebooks of paper, from hemp. They also have paper scrolls and quill pens for authenticy."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Dean set up his equipment in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He would record it with his smart phone and send the video to his email outside of Hogwarts. "I still can't believe magic interferes with electricity. Ghosts don't, what makes magic so special?"

"What makes muggles so special," Moaning Myrtle came out of the pipes. "Everyone has these new muggle hairstyles and clothes." She huffed.

Dean's EMF meter spiked after Moaning Myrtle appeared.

"Can you tell me if you're there?" Dean was using his EPV recorder wristband. 

"Great, now you're being a jerk too!" Myrtle huffed.

Dean played back audio that  recorded ghost voices. ''Great, now you're being a jerk too,'' her voice played back faintly on Dean's EPV recorder.

"Did you hear that?" Dean looked at the camera.

"Lets all snub Myrtle for not dressing like a muggle wh*re!" Myrtle hissed. That also came up on Dean's ghost recording device.

"She's angry," Dean said. Then he heard the toilet water splash as Moaning Myrtle jumped into a toilet.

Dean looked at his phone camera. "There is toilet water splashing sounds but no one is here besides me!"

 Dean's EMF meter spikes again.

\----------------------

Voldemort and Bellatrix's meager spirits hovered above Delphi in the room of requirements. "So did you recruit any fools for your Eatdeath squad?" Voldemort asked. His trophies, now labeled 'Tom Riddle/Voldemort' were in the room too.

"Yes dad, but they all want wizarding snapchat or tumblr," Delphi whined. "They also want wizarding televisions and smartphones. Or wizarding bands like one direction."

"Snap what?" Voldemort asked. "Is that muggle exploding snaps?"

"No it's a muggle technology that lets people write in glowing boxes and send it to each other," Delphi replies.

"That sounds... boring," Voldemort says. "Why don't you make a diary like I did and turn it into horocrux like I did? That would be a better trend than snapechat."

"Snapechat?" Bellatrix looked up. "Did Snape start the trend? He was a half blood after all."

"It's a new muggle thing that started in 2010 & 2011," Delphi explained. "I missed it while I was stuck in the department of mysteries."

"Diaries sound more rad," Voldemort said, using muggle slang to sound cool. "Hey wait! The muggles copied me! This snapechat sounds a lot like my dark mark except with words..."

"It doesn't use magic it uses glowing muggle technology called computers or phones," Delphi says.

"Still sounds like stealing my idea," Voldemort huffed.

"You can make a better communication spell," Bellatrix said. "I know that mudblood Hermione stole your idea Tom."

"Don't remind me," Voldemort hissed.

"Speaking of Mrs Granger-Weasley, she's adding muggle school supplies and muggle electicky lights to the school," Delphi said. A gel pen fell from her backpack.

"What is that?" Voldemort hissed.

"A muggle gel pen, it comes in different ink colors," Delphi said. "Like color changing ink but each color is in a different pen."

"An outrage! We used 90s muggle clothing styles and muggle cars, but we draw the line at school supplies!" Bellatrix raged. "Nobody from the most noble and ancient house of Black would be caught dead with a jelly pen!   Well maybe Sirius, but he was always a doofus."

"I remember seeing one of those at the orphanage," Voldemort mused. "If we could make one of these gel pen change colors, we'd be rich! Hmm... I spent all this time trying to get people to reject muggle blood when I should've just exploited them. I'm glad I never got to the genocide part."

"We can do things differently this time around," Bellatrix put a ghostly arm around Delphi. "Why don't we start by learning muggle terrorism. They happen at muggle pop concerts right?" Delphi nodded.

Delphi, Voldemort's pathetic ghost, and Bellatrix's pathetic ghost found themselves at a pop concert a little while later. As the pop start started singing Voldemort covered his ears and yelled. "This is an effective form terrorism! I wonder why the muggles aren't screaming yet!"

"This must destroy muggle society!" Bellatrix added, also covering her ears. "You can definitely do this terrorism, Delphi!"

\----------------------------------

Dean moved on to the corridor. He bumped into Nearly Headless Nick and his EMF meter spiked. His phone camera got it all.

"Hello Nearly Headless Nick, I know you're there!" Dean greeted.

"Hello Dean, I know you're there too," Nearly Headless Nick looked confused.

Dean's EMV recorder replayed  that  at a lower volume.

"Why are you replaying my voice with strange magic?" Nearly Headless Nick asked. Dean's EMV recorder replayed that too.

"He knows I'm recording," Dean said.

"Who are you talking to?" Nearly Headless Nick asked.

"Smart," Dean said, looking at his phone camera. "This is a muggle ghost recorder, Nick. I'm proving you exist."

"No need to rub it in," Nearly Headless Nick snapped and floated away.

"There are some angry energies," Dean said to his phone camera. "My heartbeat rate is higher."

Dean pulled out his 360 degree ghost cam. He placed it on the side when Peeves begin throwing unused torch holders at Dean. Dean put his arms up but grinned.

"That was caught on the ghost cam!" Dean exclaimed to his phone camera.

"Why is ickle bean talking to his box?" Peeves asked. 

"I'm catching your paranormal activity with my muggle ghost hunting equipment," Dean explained.

"How quaint," Peeves smirked.

Dean pulled out an Oujja board. Peeves glared as he was pulled towards the dark object. "What is ickle Bean doing with a dark object?"

"Is anyone here?" Dean asked.

 Peeves glared as he was forced to move the triangle to reply. He stared at Dean the whole time. "Why is ickle Bean using a dark object that ghosts use to send letters?"

Peeves spelled out 'fuck you Bean'.

\------------

Hermione was satisfied when every candle in Hogwarts was replaced with battery operated bulbs or solar lights.   Some of those lights were also put on the quidditch pitch. 

Now she and Percy made their way to the kitchens. "The Hogwarts menu has to change, not because Fleur complained about calories. But because Parvati complained about no vegan food. And fast foods have changed with the times." She stopped in front of the portrait of the pear.

"Instead of veals and different meats, there's going to be a change to the menu.  I'm thinking bagels, pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs- vegan eggs too, pizza. Why was there never pizza at Hogwarts while I was there?! Even Voldemort had to crave pizza during his time as headmaster..."

"We never ordered pizza the muggle way at the burrow either," Percy added.

 Taco Bell, KFC- no wait that's a cruelty to muggle creatures..."

Hermione tickled the pear and entered the kitchens with Percy. A house elf immediately offered them cakes. "This is very good," Hermione said to the elf. "But what about more variety? Like a brownie? Or a blondie?"

The house elves thought a minute. Then Hermione and Percy begin discussing the menus with them.

\-----------------

Delphi stumbled into the Great Hall after the concert hungry. Her parents followed her, a little more transparent. All she had to do to be a big threat to the muggle society was become a pop singer? The times were strange.

She was so lost in thought she didn't notice what she was eating. "What is that?" Bellatrix asked.

Delphi looked at the burrito in her hands. She had never seeing it before. Voldemort looked at it curiously. He's seen that food item at the orphanage. Mrs Cole loved the American orginating Taco Bell.

Voldemort was slightly jealous. He always wished Ms Cole would share what she got from Taco Bell with them. Maybe he would've been different if he got a burrito from her now and then. He was also angry at the long bearded one for never once arranging  pizza or gorditas at the start of the term feasts. He could also smack himself for not thinking about it during his time as headmaster. Not that he wanted anyone to enjoy their meal when he was alive.

"Hogwarts got better recipes," Voldemort said, enviously. "Muggles are good for something." The goblest filled with  ice tea, lemonade, root beer, cream soda, and different sodas. Butterbeer had nothing on  root beer. 

On top of that pretzels, hoagies, fries, chips, cookies, brownies, jello, fruit cakes, and cheesecakes appeared on the plates. American snacks were being added to the menu. Voldemort's mouth watered. America annoyed Voldemort as much as muggles but damn... 

Voldemort was seriously doubting his blood purity scheme.  Could anyone survive without these muggle foods?

It didn't stop there Pizza, pasta, and garlic bread appeared on gold plates during dinner. Sodas also appeared in goblets again.  The whole hall was buzzing with confusion.

McGonagall explained the school board's decision to change of menu for more variety. Particularly Americanized food, esp popular food chains in America, though English food was still. Ethnic foods would also follow. And nutritional value will be a big decider of the menu.

 Scrambled eggs(vegan version included), waffles, pancakes, fruit, orange juice, hash browns, oatmeal, omletes(vegan version included), fried eggs, French toast, toast, and bacon appeared on the table at breakfast. More people were waking up early for this delight.

Some days either Chinese food, Indian food, Italian food, or TexMex(not Taco Bell) appeared on golden plates too.  No one dared to miss any meals anymore. A lot more people reported expanding but overall being happier.

Muggles were slowly winning any pureblood obsessed wizards over. Even Delphi to Voldemort and Bellatrix' horror. Delphi  started singing muggle pop songs to terrorize muggles, but she became a typical muggle teen, right down to her 1D shirt. Voldemort felt like he lost the wars all over again.

 

 Hermione was satisfied with her changes. All there was left to do was make trans bathrooms. She looked at the Chamber of Secrets bathroom. Hogwarts was brought into the 21st century. Now the rest of the wizarding world was left.

 -------------------

 Dean rushed down the hall. "Peeves, Nick, Myrtle you got to see this!"

Peeves appeared throwing wastebasket trash at Dean. Nearly Headless Nick and Moaning Myrtle came from the other side. "The ghost hunting videos I made with you guys area  big hit. I even made you invisible on camera. You made the muggles believe. Everyone wants to encounter you, you're famous!"

The three ghouls looked at the paper. "I'm ok with signing autographs," Myrtle said. "Maybe Harry will fall for me now that I'm famous too."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"

 

 


End file.
